


Tattoo

by GoddessofMischief0711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe CFO STEVE, Burlesque, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofMischief0711/pseuds/GoddessofMischief0711
Summary: Steve Rogers is Lola's boss but he has an unusual fixation on her body art
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Tattoo

For a 30 year old single mother, life was pretty good. I had a great job as a executive assistant for Steve Rogers. The powerhouse CFO of stark industries. I lived alone with my 5 year old and Steve was always great about the importance of family. He wouldn't give me grief over sick time or coming in later or leaving earlier. He had a weird tick about him though... He didn't like tattoos. I had 14, all in inconspicuous places as I worked in the corporate world. Always hidden with dark clothing and appropriate lengths. Not even showing cleavage as I had some pieces there. He tolerated the wrist ones I had as they were my daughters name. My prize piece was a dazzling gold koi and a blue koi doing an elaborate yin/yang dance around each other. It consumed my entire left side from under my breast to right above my knee. 

Steve was tall, very tall compared to myself at 5 feet tall. I always remembered his height as he towered over me during the interview he sat on his desk while I sat across from him. Nervous as he kept looking from my resume to me, not saying a word. He finally spoke: "What is THAT on your wrists"? Bewildered I looked down and realized what he was referring to. I replied "Oh! My daughter's name: Tiana Belle" a name on each wrist. I giggled "Sorry. I'm a Disney lover". His eyes lingered on the ink permanently imprinted on me and said "I'm not supposed to be saying this but, I would hire you on the spot but I cannot stand that fetish". I gasped shocked as my resume and work experience spoke volumes for me.(not realizing how loud and desperate I sounded). "Mr Rogers, I really need this job. I will work whatever hours you need and I am very resourceful. I just want to provide for me and my daughter." I stood right up to him and looked right into his eyes pleading. I noticed he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen on a person ever. His face was very handsome, and he had this beautiful square jaw and I felt myself getting red all over. And it because of wasn't the pleading I was doing either. This was my last shot at a job that would provide for us without having to resort to my moving back in with my parents or even worse, working in that club again. He mulled it over for what seemed like an eternity. I never sat back down. The door crashing open scaring me as I saw a equally tall man standing in the doorway. He had a very expensive tailored suit on, but his beautiful black hair and green eyes kept my attention.


	2. Keep yourself covered

Dammit Bucky! I am conducting a interview"! The man smiled at me and said "you're REALLY not going to hire her over a wrist tattoo?" (I memorized the company's LinkedIn page realizing the Adonis before me was James Buchanan Barnes)I spoke up "Mr Barnes, thank you for your kind words, I just want my work ethic to prove myself not anything else." Steve curled his lips and said "Ok you're hired, but please try to keep yourself covered." I ignored the last part and shook his hand ecstatic. "Thank you both so much!! I will NOT let you down!" 

I started the following Monday. I always came in before him bright and early at 7 a.m. He would often stroll in around 9 a.m., and I would get up from my cubicle by the elevator and walk with him to his office going over itineraries, meetings and lunch and/or dinner reservations. Every morning I assured him that he made the right decision to hire me. But I sure dreaded that morning walk. He was so tall and handsome and his suits were always tailored and his cologne would make me want to bury my head into his chest and inhale as long as I could. He had wide broad shoulders that held up one of the most beautiful upper bodies I had ever seen.(with clothes of course). 5 months in and he had no complaints. 

Until that Friday. I was in his office going over a out of town meeting and he looked up and asked me "Do you think I less of you due to your fetish"? I laughed nervously as it was the first time he brought it up since the interview. "I wouldn't say you think less of me. Maybe you just don't understand the appeal. I wouldn't call it a fetish per say". I continued as he seemed genuinely interested. "Life is about self expression. I choose to express myself through art on my body." I gulped as I finished the sentence as I saw his eyes run up and down my body. Some of the benefits of having a child included wider hips and sometimes larger breasts. I stayed very top heavy after Tiana, and my hips spread so much you'd think they were rumors. "So, you have more of them?" I laughed and said "Yes Sir I do 14 to be exact". I couldn't read his look but he continued to pry and asked "Surely these were all before Tiana". I nodded and replied except these and held up my delicate wrists to him. He grabbed them and inspected them running his finger over the letters on my skin. I saw and felt the goosebumps forming on me and I jumped back from his desk. I gathered my things and walked towards the exit of his office. All I heard back as I left was "very nice." 

I bumped into Bucky trying to escape the beating of my heart and the heat I felt growing between my legs as Steve had grabbed me. It was rough and gentle at the same time and looking at his eyes so closely made my pussy twitch and come alive.   
I apologized profusely to Bucky as he kept telling me it was ok. He saw the redness all over my face and quick breaths and pulled me aside. "Hey you ok?" All I could do was nod. He offered to take me to lunch and I accepted. Mainly due to the fact that I just wanted to get out and leave the scene. Bucky took me to a Mediterranean restaurant a few blocks down. After a few agonizing minutes of silence he asks what happened. 

"What's with Steve and tattoos?"


	3. Scared shitless

He laughed "Oh that." I looked up and my eyes must've demanded a answer. He shrugged it off "He's weird. Seems to think a tattooed woman has issues." I rolled my eyes to the assumption. He changed the subject quickly asking about Tiana and the situation with her father and how I came to be a single mom. "Ugh that" I thought. I explained that I thought Clint and I were in love and would raise Tiana as a family, but he felt he had more living to do and more women to screw so he left. I shrugged. He apologized and I explained that there was no need for apologies as I got the better end of the deal. A spunky, sassy 5 year old who ruled my world. 

Time went on and Steve went back to normal. But that touch lingered on my mind nonstop. I wanted more. He seemed to know it too. It was like he knew I fantasized about him nightly. His usual 15 minute AM meetings would last around 30 to 45 minutes as he would purposely keep me in his office after our morning walk from the elevator. He would smile and look at me up and down, making me feel his eyes on me. 

I finally broke down and called my best friend Wanda and explained the situation. I just needed her to tell me I was overreacting and do my job. She listened and told me I was bat shit crazy and sexually pent up. (I couldn't argue there) She recommended a night out and I beamed at the idea. We made plans for that Thursday. I packed a bag with all my essentials figuring I would stumble into work Friday morning straight from my night out. 

Clint had Tiana for a early weekend so I had no worries. Seeing as it was August and I was so tired of wearing clothing to cover myself practically everywhere, I wanted to show off some skin and feel like the sexy woman I used to know myself as. I threw on a sexy leather skirt and a white crop top. I wanted to have all eyes on me when I walked out. 

Wanda took me to a lounge that Thursday night. I was ecstatic. The atmosphere was sexy and electric as people danced and gyrated on the dance floor. Wanda and I danced and drank and had a wonderful time. I felt myself come alive with all the eyes on me and I showed off myself feeding off the energy around me. 

Around 2 a.m. my alarm goes off reminding me that the quarterly meeting was today and I was supposed to be at work at 6:30. Why it went off then, I'll never know. I instantly panic, as I had to prepare the conference rooms and print out the expense reports. 

Seeing as I was in the city and I left my overnight bag at work, I hail a cab to the office. The overnight security Thor, wouldn't give me a hard time about going upstairs. He was the coolest guy around. Huge, but cool. 

Thor's eyes pop out of his head, due to my attire and I try to scramble across the main lobby to the elevators. I manage a weak smile and a wave and practically run. I make it upstairs and see it's empty. 

I put on my headphones and played a song on repeat. "Please me" blasted through my soundproof headphones. I figured no one was in the office why couldn't I bring the club to me while I prepared? 

I danced and gyrated all over the conference rooms, giggling at myself that I could never look or act like this ever again. I went into Steve's office to place the report on his desk as he liked and instantly stopped. I imagined him bending me over the desk, legs spread screaming his name to the office, hell, even the World. I decided to take too much advantage of this opportunity, I danced and bent over his desk, placing my hands on the parts of my body that were untouched for over 5 years. I imagined that my hands were his. I rubbed on the lace of my underwear, creating the friction that I wished was him. I kept my eyes closed and sang along with the song currently playing through my headphones. 

Please me, baby   
Turn around and tease me, baby   
You got what I want and need, baby   
(Let me hear you say)  
Please  
(Let me hear you say)  
Please 

I jumped at the hand that came and held the wrist that was gripping the desk, and the body that was behind me while I was bent over Steve's desk. I immediately stopped singing and just froze. Back arched and hand on my pussy. "PLEASE be Thor" I silently prayed. I could've explained this way better to him than the man who was holding me down and keeping me trapped in the position I was in. I looked at the Rolex on his arm and knew I was in deep shit. 

His free hand gently caressed my koi tattoo, where it had not been covered by my skirt or crop top. I squinted again and got a look at the time on the $30,000 watch and saw it was 4:30 AM. I was so confused as to why he was there so early. I attempted to wiggle free, and he let me go, although he was so close all I could do was turn around, ass on his desk. 

It was Steve. My eyes finally told me the truth. I couldn't see him initially but, I smelled that cologne and felt the hands that I was aching to feel again. I never saw him smile the way he did as he looked at me. Embarrassed is not even a smidge of how I felt and realized my ass was done for. "Mr Rogers!! Oh my God I am so sorry, I never meant for any of this!" I couldn't even think of an explanation so I attempted to jump down off the desk and go and pack up my cubicle. He stopped me. Pressing his body into mine, while my butt was still on his desk. "Where are you going"?? He glared. "To clear out my desk Sir" I reply sadly. "Remember our talk about fetishes?" I nod confused. "These are mine". He ran his hands up and down looking at all the tattoos I had and pressed his mouth into mine, hard. It took my brain about 10 seconds to realize what was happening, but my body reacted immediately to him. Kissing him back just as hard. While we kissed me, he moved his hand up under my skirt and played with my clit never even stopping the kiss. I stayed on his desk, legs opening wider to provide better access to me, and he had his other hand pulling down my crop top and strapless bra. I moaned very loud and began to take off his blazer and vest. God, I loved the days when he wore vests with his suits. I took off his dress shirt and FINALLY saw the body I dreamed about, night after night. He pushed me back down on his desk, breasts exposed and made me lift my ass to take off my lace panties and hitch up my skirt.

He stared at the artwork on me and I could swear I heard him moan softly. "The way I see it I can either fuck you or make love to you. Which do you prefer?" "Fuck me please!" I begged. Its been so many years and the last man who had me broke my heart so I stayed alone completely to heal what Clint did to me. He slid in slowly, we both sighed as he entered me. I sat up so I could see what thing of beauty entered my body. And beautiful it was, ripe with veins, and huge! Once my body got accustomed to him hitting my cervix, he started to pump into me much faster. I looked into his eyes and realized he was staring at me as well. I asked him to choke me. His face showed shock but I begged him to please do it. He wrapped one of his huge hands on my neck and squeezed. I cried out in full blown ecstasy, my orgasm was near, and I let him know. I took my own hand and helped him squeeze a little tighter, tightened all my muscles around him and nearly passed out while I came. I wrapped my legs around as best as I could to pull him into me more. That only encouraged him. He pounded into me with even more force and removed his hand from my neck and grabbed my hair forcing me to stare right into his perfect blue eyes. He came shortly after, both of us breathing heavily. 

I sat there for a few minutes while he was still inside me his dick twitching. I panicked, looking at the time it was almost 7:00 AM. He rushed to his feet straightening himself up while I ran out and got the work clothes I hid under my desk. The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow. My body hurt so much from sex with Steve, and I loved it. But I was so unsure of what would happen next. Then the email popped in: from Steve Rogers: meeting in 10 minutes. I was truly scared shitless now.


	4. Come Over

I walked in exactly 10 minutes after the email came and sat down in the office I previously had sex with my boss in. He's not there. I fiddle with my sleeves as I wait. The door opens again and Steve walks in. I refused to look at him as I feel the heat grow within me again. He goes to his desk and sits down and doesn't say a word. What seems like a eternity he speaks" You know I noticed that broken heart of yours before anything else. Then I noticed that dimple." I am beyond confused. I am literal confusion. I have a dimple but I rarely smiled. And I have only one of the right side of my face. My broken heart tattoo courtesy of the pain I felt after Clint left me. Strategically placed right over my heart. I raised my eyebrows perplexed. He goes on; " I never saw a koi tattoo let alone two. I found it very sexy then also." I finally speak "What?! What are you talking about?" He smiles and I am legit about to lose it partially from his smile and the cryptic way he's speaking. He answers "Weren't you the bartender at Falcon's?" My jaw drops. "Yes" is all I can muster. 

Thinking back to the days I had to be scantily clad and a total tease, I bartended, waitressed and sometimes performed if a girl was out. The burlesque scene was not my thing, it never was. Thankfully I never showed off EVERYTHING, but I had to be a way better example for Tiana. I was determined to do better for both of us, but times were tough and bills needed to be paid. He watches me as I painfully think back to those nights. "Lola... I've wanted you since the first night I saw you. I still do." "No, I cry, that wasn't me back then, that was a persona I put up. You don't know me then or now". I stood up, "I will draft my resignation letter now so by Monday you can have the ad out for a new assistant". I head for the door to leave as I refuse to be someone's plaything because of my past. Steve catches up to me before I can leave shutting the door again. "That is not why I hired you I saw your potential and drive. He explains, I didn't want to hire you as I saw your tattoos, you were the girl who sang "Come Over" to me in the crowd and knew I wanted you. I listened to it too many times to count." I blinked, I remembered that night vividly. Standing on stage, giving my best Jessica rabbit impression, long red dress with a slit up to my waist, I lip synced along to Faith Evans and would gently brush along a shoulder or arm as I walked around the stage. He caressed my face, "I remember Halloween where you were dressed as a referee and had on the tiniest shorts and top I had ever seen. I noticed the koi tattoo then. But your smile is what drew me in. And that dimple." I think to myself.. How many times did he go to Falcons? Then I asked him; "How many times have you gone?" He reaches over to kiss me. I stop him. "No Steven. I will not let this progress as I value myself and I will NOT be your plaything. Just cause I worked there doesn't mean I'm easy. I did what I did this morning because I wanted you. But I will not be used. Answer my question."

" Sam's my friend."


	5. Falcon's

Sam, my old boss. I loved him. He always told me I needed to explore my avenues as I had a bachelor's in business administration. He always uplifted me. Then it comes down crashing like Thunder. Sam recommended me to this position. Tears running down my face, "Did you and Sam set this up for you to fuck me? A little game of get the bartender?? What do you want from me?" I was so confused and hurt at the same time. I just wanted to take care of Tiana and I. Nothing more, nothing less.   
Steve still prevented me from leaving, his hand pressed against the door. His eyes down. "Where do we go from here? I'm supposed to fuck you anytime you want? Surely you didn't see a relationship with me?" I ask. "I mean I'm a burlesque dancer/bartender do you see a future with me? Better yet me AND my daughter?" I answered for him, "No you don't." I walked out his office. He stayed silent the entire time. 

I grabbed my purse and left visibly upset and went home. I saw the concerned eyes and heard the whispers as I walked out, but I ignored them and went straight home in a uber. I curled up on the couch trying to remove all remnants of Steve Rogers off of my body and out of my mind. His handprint around my neck would have to wait though. Around 10 the doorbell rung and I looked through the peephole and saw no one other than Bucky Barnes at my door. 

I debated letting him in but I was pretty sure he saw the lights on under the door and me shuffling to see who was there. I sighed and let him in. "Hey Lola..." I immediately asked "How do you know where I live?" He smiles mischievously, "Come on, I'm the COO." I rolled my eyes and offered him a drink and he refused. "Why are you here?" I never realized I forgot to put a shirt on and I'm in a sports bra and sweatpants. He sighs and says "There's a picture of you in Steve's house you know." I didn't. "Why and from where?" He said Steve took it of me while I was on stage at Falcon's. "Steve is head over heels about you, you know. He has a small one of you in his wallet also. You behind the bar smiling with Wanda and Natasha." I thought back, Sam took that picture of us. "So he actually printed out pictures of me and keeps them around him or on his person??" Bucky gulped and nodded. "He cropped out Wanda and Natasha though. He can't express himself so well and he doesn't even know I'm here talking to you. He's been distraught since you left the office today. He also told me he set up the alarm on your phone to get you in the office early today. He just didn't expect you to get there at 2 AM." He chuckled. I scrunched up my face and laughed "I'm a hard worker and you all know that"! "He wanted to talk to you without everyone else there and ask you on a date tonight." "So instead he fucked me on his desk?" I spat out I rolled my eyes so annoyed cause it was possible no one knew that tidbit. He looked up and said "Well if you weren't straddling his desk with a leather skirt on I'm sure it wouldn't have happened that way!!" 

"FUCK!" I scream, as I run my hand down my face. Bucky laughs loudly at me. "Call him hun. He's dying to speak to you". He grabbed my shoulders and looks right at me. "Please I cannot do another year of going to Falcon's every night with him so he can hide and watch you. My eyes open wide. I laugh and say "I will kick all of you out!" "Call him please!" He begs. I said "No. Make him come to Falcon's tomorrow night. Around 8. You'll just have to endure one more night Buck". He laughs and leaves. 

Once Bucky leaves I called Sam and laid into him and his sneaky plan with his friend. He apologized and said he just wanted the best for us. I told him if he wanted to make amends, he would have to do something for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who has read this! I appreciate any feedback! Hey if I suck let me know 😆


	6. Please me

The next night, I showed up at Falcon's burlesque lounge and greeted all my old friends. The girls all wanted to see pics of Tiana and asked how "corporate world" was treating me. Wanda and Natasha were there and were aware of my plan. 

At exactly 8 PM, Steve walked in with Bucky. I saw from the curtain as he walked in. He looked so good in his white button down shirt and black slacks. Arms rolled strategically up to his elbow. Sam seated them front and center and the lights dimmed. Natasha, Wanda and I took our places behind the curtain, I stayed in the middle as always since I was the shortest even in heels. The curtain goes up and we hear the cheers of the men in the crowd. Please me begins. 

Please me, baby  
Turn around and tease me, baby  
You got what I want and need, baby  
(Let me hear you say)  
Please  
(Let me hear you say)  
Please 

Natasha and Wanda opted for black corsets, with matching garters and jeweled boyshorts, while I wore a red silk corset with red devil boyshorts and black thigh high stockings, with red bows on the back of them. We danced provocatively, feeding off the energy of the room. I locked eyes with Steve, and sang right to him. I sashay to the back of the stage, out of view and Steve jumps up wondering where I ran off to. Natasha and Wanda came down off the stage and brought him onstage. I came back with a chair just for him. Bucky and Sam cheered the loudest, jumping up from their seats. I forced him in the chair, and faced him, I winked and smiled. He sat there mouth agape, all I could hear was "You look delicious babe". Natasha and Wanda stayed off to the side, strategically holding his arms. I sat down on him and grinded hard, my hands roamed all over his button down, flicking open a button or two. I bent over in front of him and I threw my breasts in his face. All he could manage was a whimper. He tried so hard not to touch me, as the song ended, he and the whole crowd yelled PLEASE! The crowd erupted in cheers. I kissed him on the cheek and stood with Nat and Wanda as we all bowed and got off the stage. 

From what I heard, it took him a few minutes to get off the stage. Sam and Bucky had to go up and retrieve him. He looked for me for a while and spotted me behind the bar getting back into the swing of things. He walked up, smiling nervously and said "Great show hun" I sarcastically uttered a "Thanks. Want a drink?" He tries to change the subject" Sam normally doesn't play current songs. What got into him? Which was totally true. Sam loved 90's and early 2000 R&B, he wouldn't play or allow the girls to perform to much of anything else. Rolling my eyes I answered "I did". I mean it was the least he could've done for setting me up with YOU." He looks so hurt. "Again want a drink?" He wants two shots of tequila. I pour them and open his tab. He passes me one for "Such a great show I gave." I threw the shot back and thanked him. I asked him if he wanted to settle his tab, cause I was about to go back on stage soon. He was seated right by the exit to the bar and he caught my hand as I walked by. "Please speak to me hun." He pleads. I stop and ask "What is there to talk about?"I honestly had no idea why I was so mean to him.. I just seduced him and wanted to leave with him. Before he could continue, I told him to give me the picture. He looked up flabbergasted that I knew.

"Fucking Bucky" he mutters. He takes it out and gives it to me. Sure enough, there's a picture of me, my right arm kind of cut off since I was holding onto Natasha. Smiling and dimple in clear view. The picture looked worn as it was taken out frequently. Much to my surprise, there was another behind it, me sitting on the bar, legs dangling, mid dance and laughing. My heart practically melted. I asked "Why all the sneaking? Why not just approach me? "Sam told me I wouldn't appreciate that. I was very against the patrons coming on to me. He wasn't wrong, that was one of the main reasons I left, I didn't like the men trying to approach me after work. I looked up, laughing "I'm not even going to ask for your phone. Lord knows how many you have stashed there." I finally broke down and turned my phone to him. He scrolled through so many candid shots I took of him at work, as well as his saved LinkedIn picture. I showed him that he was saved in my phone as daddy. It was a lot for both of us to take in. 

He sighed, "Ms Lola Barton, I really like you, and I want to date you, exclusively. I watched you for over a year, I noticed all the tiny quirks about you I really liked. How you always wore sneakers behind the bar but you throw on heels with ease. You don't like gin, and hated making drinks with them. The night I took that picture of you on the bar, you were dancing because I requested your favorite song, "Fantasy" by Mariah Carey. I know all about Tiana and I will be there for both of you. I don't want you working here and I will prove it to you both." His big blue eyes are looking at me and I feel the my face getting redder. I was so scared to open up again. But I was so flattered by what he said. "Steve I feel the same but you're my boss. It wont work." He looks up and smiles "Actually not anymore. I spoke with Tony and you're Bucky's assistant now. Seeing as how you guys are great friends now and he convinced you to give me a chance." He added the great friends part sarcastically, but I ignored him. I walked up to him, standing between his legs as he sat in the bar stool, and stroked his beautiful square jaw I always lusted over, I couldn't help myself and I kissed him. 

This kiss was the same as our first, passionate and hungry. I flicked my tongue against his lips and he shuddered. I let his hands roam as we kept kissing. His hands felt even better than the last time. We only stopped when we heard Bucky and Sam start slow clapping, and we all started to laugh. I turned back to Steve still rubbing his face, and frowned "I was planning on wearing the Jessica rabbit dress again." He kissed me again and said bring it home with us. 

We walked out, hand in hand. "Your car or mine?" I laughed and walked over to my car, retrieving a overnight bag. He stood behind me and whistled. "Nice Camaro!" I laughed again "My divorce present to myself. Although, its funny having a 2 door car with a car seat in the back. But we are going to have to take yours as I promised the car to Natasha tonight." This time he laughed and asked "your place or mine?" I told him his car was way too nice to park it in the Bronx, so his place it was. We drove for about 45 minutes to his place in Brooklyn. 

Once he reached inside, he tried to be a gracious host offering me a drink. I took him up on a another tequila shot. I removed my jacket, as I was still wearing the corset and boyshorts from earlier. I took the shot with him and I knew he couldn't wait any longer. He kissed me, hungrily. I stopped him, wanting to go upstairs. I made him bring my bag, looking puzzled, he grabbed it but never asked why. 

I walked into his bedroom to see a king sized poster bed, with the softest sheets and comforter ever. And above it, a picture of me in the red dress. The butterflies moved from my stomach to my pussy as I saw it. A small layer of dust covered the frame, so I knew it was there for a while. I sat him down, climbed on top of him to resume our kiss.

"Touch me" I pleaded. I felt his strong hands reach behind me and unzip the corset. He gently caressed my koi tattoo and giving a kiss to my broken heart over my breast. I gasped as he held me, his biceps flexed to my touch. It had been so long that I felt safe in someone's arms. His hands squeezed my ass while I was busy removing his shirt and loosening his belt. I climbed off of him hurting me to do so. I stood up, and told him to sit with his back against the headboard. He obliged, but he stopped to remove his slacks and underwear. I bit my lip in anticipation of what I wanted to do for him. 

I reached in my bag and pulled out a black furry cuff. I took his right hand and chained him to the post. I climbed off of him again, and slowly pulled down devil boyshorts I had on. All I had left was my garter and stockings. His left hand free, I climbed on him, positioning myself between his legs, "The way I see it you have two choices. I smiled."Keep your hand to yourself until you cannot deal with or until I want to let you go." I never gave him a chance to answer, his dick was in my mouth instantly. Licking on the precum that was dripping from the tip. The moan that escaped his lips made me moan louder. It gave me so much pleasure to hear him. I carefully positioned my legs so he could see the bows on the back of my thighs, the view just as good as what I was doing to him. I felt his left hand grip the bed with superhuman strength, I looked up and asked if he wanted to me stop. He managed to open his eyes and saw while I was sucking his dick, I was playing with my clit. 

"Please babe let me go. I want to be inside you again. You've teased me enough. Remember it's been over a year" I mulled it over for a moment and realized what he meant. I stood up and released him. He grabbed me instantly, throwing me on the bed. His beautiful blue eyes watched mine as he climbed on me and slowly pushed into me again, resulting in a loud cry and a immediate arch to my back. He caressed the koi again, his light touch sending me spinning. "No fucking right now. This time I'm going to make love to you, cause you denied me that the first night." "I'm sorry Sir." He smiled at the sir remark, deliberately going in and out slowly, sometimes pulling all the way out to watch himself go back in and make me cry in ecstasy. He grabbed both of my hands and held them above me, pinning me down under him. He then started to suck on my neck, I cried. All of this combined with his slow strokes, I couldn't handle it anymore. I came and I came hard. Blinking through the tears, I looked into his eyes again and begged him to fuck me. 

I could've sworn I heard a growl as he pulled out of me. I went to sit up, and he pushed me down, head between my legs, his tongue flicking over my swollen clit. "Now its YOUR turn, he whispered seductively, say please." I screamed PLEASE as loud as my lungs could. He smiled and got up from between my legs, and flipped me onto my stomach, arching my ass in the air. A hard smack came down on me and I yelped in delight. He didn't go slow and plummeted into me with such force, I couldn't even describe the noise I made. He didn't stop either, he pounded me mercilessly, like it would be our last time together. My knuckles were white grabbing the sheets, and he pulled my hair to make me arch even more into him. That sent me over my limit, a scream erupted from me, while I heard a loud groan from him a moment later. I slowly, painfully pulled him out of me. "I hope my IUD is still there". We laughed and he slipped his massive arms around me while we laid there. Because our bodies demanded it, we passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who stayed with my cheesy story thus far!


	7. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Steve's POV seeing Lola for the first time

Sharon just up and left me. Told me I wasn't making her happy anymore. 2 weeks later, she's in another relationship. I was pretty sure he was in the picture longer. The ring was bought and paid for. I was waiting for the right moment to propose. I was inconsolable, my best friends didn't know how to cheer me up. Three months I just worked and went home. 

Sam told me to come to his club, blow off some steam and look at some of the beautiful women that worked there. With much prodding from Bucky, I eventually caved and went on a Saturday night.  
"You finally took me up on my offer!" Sam smiled.  
"Yeah I wanted to see what Falcon's is all about." I grumbled.  
There was nothing but beautiful women everywhere. They weren't showing everything, but the views were amazing.  
"You're just in time! One of my best girls is about to perform." 

The stage was dark, the sounds of thunder then music started to play. "I get lonely" by Janet Jackson. I saw her. The spotlight shone right on her. She had on a fedora, pinstripe pants with suspenders attached and no shirt. Just a black satin bra, barely containing her full breasts. Her face was somewhat obstructed by her hair and the hat. The black clothing against her olive skin made me catch a breath. A broken heart over her heart. Even with her heels, you could see she was short. Her lips were shiny with gloss. She started to dance and lip sync to the song. Her full hips making the most sinful motions. She walked with such a command, forcing you to pay attention to her. When she turned to the side, two koi fishes on her ribs down past to where her pants were covering her legs. She would grab her breasts, her nails digging into her own plump flesh. I wished it was me doing it to her. She stood still for a moment, keeping the crowd at a standstill. She ripped the pants off, her suspenders attached to a tiny pair of underwear. The crowd went wild. She turned her back to us. Her ass was made to be slapped. My cock was straining against my jeans.  
She was winding her hips in tune to the song. She moved her hair, and a beautiful collection of butterflies littered her back. On her other thigh, a woman with a flaming sword and crown. She threw herself to the floor of the stage, I saw flowers starting from her other breast to the top of her back. She was on her knees, as if she was straddling a man. She put her hands over her head, and continued her assault on the music with her hips. It was downright cruel. She stuck her tongue out, slowly licking her lips. As the song ended, she threw herself down, arching her back. The crowd stood erupting in cheers, whistles and applause. She stood, took off her fedora and bowed. When she came back up, she smiled, the most beautiful dimple I've ever seen on her right cheek. The face of a goddess. 

"Let's give it up for Lola!" Pietro said into the mic. She smiled again and bowed, then walked off stage.  
I wasn't ready for her to leave. I could spend the rest of my life watching her.  
My jaw must've been open from the beginning of her performance. Bucky reached over and closed it. He and Sam laughed loudly at me.  
"Who is that?!"  
"You heard Pietro, her names Lola. She and Carol went to college together."  
"She's amazing!" I couldn't contain myself.  
"What part of my best girl did you not understand? She doesn't even perform most of the time. She was filling in for Natasha. She's the bartender."  
"She's the bartender!? WHAT?! She's way too talented to just be bartending."  
"I tell her all the time, she enjoys the bar. Can you believe she hates the attention?" Sam shrugged. "She's going back on in a few. Wait for the show." He winked.   
About 20 minutes later, I turned to the bar and sure enough she was there serving drinks, smiling and flirting. I felt jealous at her flirting, I had to calm myself. She was working and she didn't even know who I was.  
The jealousy hit again when I saw her climb the bar and jump into T'challa's arms, her tiny feet swinging. She had on sneakers now, laughing at something the bouncer said. He let her down, and I saw her walk to the stage area. God, her walk was so sexy.   
"What I wouldn't give to talk to her."  
"Oh she's very against that. That's one of the reasons shes behind the bar, too many men tried to take her home. She hasn't dated since her divorce, and she has a 4 year old." Sam looked at me.  
So my dream woman had some baggage, we all do. I had no issues with her having a child. I would step daddy shark all day. I was determined that someday she would be mine. In the meantime, I was going to enjoy every show she put on.

About 15 minutes later, the lights went down again.  
"Let's welcome back Lola!"  
"Giving him something he can feel" by En Vogue played, she snapped along to the music. Dressed in corset with a matching panty and garters. She put her heels back on. I was going to cum in my pants watching her lips sync to the words. She touched her body softly at times then she would become rough at others. She moved her hips so sensually, just like before.  
Then she the unthinkable. She walked off the stage. She would gently touch a shoulder or softly caress one of the patrons faces. She stood behind a man, laying her head on his shoulder and gently caressing his chest. I was off to the side with Sam, wishing that was me. She looked at our table and smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back. She made her way back to the stage, and finished the song. As the crowd erupted in cheers and applause again, I told myself I had to talk to her tonight. I gave her a standing ovation, she truly deserved it. 

Soon enough, she was back the bar. She had on the same outfit from her last dance, she just put her sneakers on. I worked up the courage to walk over. Bucky and Sam watched the entire time.  
"Hi handsome. Welcome to Falcon's. What can I get you?" She spoke, her voice caught me off guard.  
"Oh um what do you recommend?" I asked stupidly.  
She looked at me up and down, "You look like a beer guy. Bottle or tap?" She raised a eyebrow.  
"Umm tap is great."  
"Sure thing honey. Coming right up." She smiled. I wasn't ready for the dimple again.  
She poured me the drink and looked over to the side, and made a hand gesture to someone behind me. "Well it looks like my boss said not to charge you, so enjoy."  
"Please let me tip you. Um by the way great show tonight."  
She looked away and bit her bottom lip, "Um thanks."  
I forgot Sam mentioned she doesn't like the attention. 'Fuck!' I thought. I took a $100 out of my wallet, "Well since the boss won't let me pay, take this for a tip.  
"Thank you so much!" She smiled again. "Let me know if you need anything else." The bill went into the bra of the corset, tucking the bill right by those luscious breasts of hers. She walked off to help someone else. 

I walked back with my beer, wishing I could talk to her some more. Bucky and Sam leaned forward, desperate to hear how it went.  
"I complimented her show." I groaned.  
Sam threw his arms up, "I told you she doesn't like that!"  
"I couldn't help myself!"  
"Good going punk!" Bucky shook his head at me.  
"She's incredible! I had to tell her!"  
"I tell her all the time she's too smart for this place. You know she has a bachelor's in business administration? But when she and her ex broke up she needed fast money, and her and Carol are practically best friends. Carol was in her wedding." Sam looked at me.  
"Who in their right mind would leave her?! She's astounding! And if she left, how'd they let her go without a fight?!"  
"Can you believe he cheated? Left her for another woman after she had their daughter."  
"Some men are fucking idiots!" I shook my head in disbelief.  
"Well what you waiting for Stevie? Go get her!" Bucky smiled.  
"Ugh I already messed up with her! I'll just stare and daydream now" I sighed.

My eyes would linger over to the bar area, she was talking to T'challa and Wanda, in between serving drinks. I caught my breath, as she flipped her hair back, and took the money I gave her out of her corset. She waved it around, and Wanda reached over to try and grab it. T'challa came around the bar and picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, giggling. 

I made myself leave, I felt a type of way at their interaction. I bid goodnight to Sam and Bucky.  
"She's here Tuesday through Saturday." He winked at me. I went home with her on my mind, I thought about her all week. The fantasies I played in my mind over a woman I barely spoke to were getting out of hand. 

I came religiously for the next year. I became bolder, I'd snap a picture of her here and there. My favorite nights were Janet Jackson and Whitney Houston night. Some times she danced alone, other times with the other women. She always commanded my attention. 

Her best performance was "Naughty Girl" by Beyonce. She started by sitting on the bar, wearing a bejeweled bodysuit, jeweled heels and a faux fur wrapped around her shoulders. Her beautiful pout painted bright red.  
She lipsynced to the song, snapping her hips along to the music. Beyonce moans in the song and she mimicked it as well, her face gave me a instant hard on. Quill helped her down from the bar and she walked to the stage.  
When Beyonce sang "I'm calling all my girls", she threw the fur off and the curtains opened, and there were about 5 women behind her. The crowd went wild. She danced along with them, staying in the middle as she was the shortest. Her hands rubbed all over her supple body, bringing the most inhumane groans from within me. Sam sat beside me, laughing at my reactions. They all sat in chairs behind them and snapped along to the music with their backs facing the crowd. She however, sat forward and faced us. She would smile or smirk at the lyrics, bringing that damn dimple of her out. She pointed out to the crowd, her perfect nails seemed to be pointing at me. At least I wished they were.

One night, she walked out in a Jessica rabbit dress, with elbow length opera gloves. Her brown hair strategically over one eye. Her makeup flawless as always.   
She didn't dance, she lip synced "Come Over" by Faith Evans.   
Her movements slow and purposeful. Men flocked to the stage, me being one of them. She walked back and forth, She gently ran her hand across my cheek, a touch so tender I never experienced before.   
She threw all her emotion into the song, even tearing up when Faith sang:

When you used to love me,  
Love me everyday.  
I don't want to fight ya. I just want you to see,  
That you are the one, the only one  
That's for me.  
Baby, let me show ya, there's no greater love.  
Baby I love you for the things you,  
And I want you to come over.

A tear or two running down her face, but she stayed in character and I admired her so much. 

She also performed with Sam a few times.   
Once they did "Come and talk to me." By Jodeci.  
She was in denim shorts, and a bikini top and sneakers. Sam was in character, lip syncing this time, she would play along, walking away from him, as if he was pursuing her. They would dance together and it ignited my jealousy again. She would laugh at him, and it seemed genuine. If I didn't know he was married to Carol, I'd think something was going on with them, they were that good. That didn't stop me from nearly breaking the beer bottle, when she grinded on him. I lost it when she stood in front of him, his hand on her hips, her hands around his shoulders and she turned to the crowd and winked.

Her ex-husband (I found out who he was from Sam) came to the club one night, attempting to drag her out. Before anyone could get to them, she reached up and cold cocked him in the jaw, making him fall on his ass. She turned around and went to the stage area, never looking back at him.  
There were beds on stage, she, Wanda and Natasha danced to "Red light special" by TLC. Red lights illuminated the stage, and each girl laid on a bed and touched themselves, lip syncing to the music.  
I dropped my drink when she licked the bedpost. That night I went home and jerked off so much, I was sore for days. 

I was in my office doing interviews for an executive assistant. My heart stopped when I walked in and saw her sitting in the chair in front of my desk. I'd never seen her so covered and it still didn't stop me from wanting her. She fidgeted with her nails nervously. She cut them for the interview, I was disappointed, to say the least. I couldn't look at her, but I had to be close to her. I sat on my desk. I couldn't find the words to speak, so I looked from her resume to her. Her resume and education were immaculate, but when I opened my mouth I said "What is THAT?"  
If the earth could've swallowed me whole, I would've welcomed it. I knew exactly what was on her wrists.  
She was so gracious about it. She smiled and told me her daughters name.

My mind flashed back to the night she Natasha and Wanda danced together. Dressed in mesh bodysuits and thigh high boots, leaving little to the imagination. They strutted across the stage, throwing themselves to the floor, grabbing their bodies and dancing provocatively. A graphic display of sexuality I thoroughly enjoyed.  
I noticed the name when she broke into a split and proceeded to yawn like the move wasn't spectacular. I saw the name on her wrist then.  
The song a perfect choice to what I wanted her to do to me. "If" by Janet Jackson. She moved in unison with the two other beauties, but I stared at her. 

The silence was deafening. I knew I had to say something. I wanted to be close to her, but us working together would be too much.

**Author's Note:**

> My stupid ass realized much later I said she had 14 tattoos and mentioned like 2 bruh..... Well hope this chapter helped!


End file.
